Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a harness routing structure for an electric vehicle in which a power unit and a charging port are connected by a charge cable or harness.
Background Information
Conventionally, it is known that a converter, a charger, and a charging port are fixed respectively to a vehicle body for charging control of a power supply battery for a vehicle propulsion electric motor. The charging port and the converter are connected by a pair of quick charge cables or harnesses while the charging port and the charger are connected by a normal charge harness (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2011-20622 A).